On Darker Tides
by Dalek Prime
Summary: AU. Theresa Fowler finds herself in a whole new world after being shanghaied by a band of pirates lead by the mysterious Randy 'The Red' Cunningham. Now aboard their ship The Tengu, Theresa faces dangers from both the sea and the crew around her, all the while finding herself becoming attracted to the young captain. Randy/Theresa.
1. Kidnapped

A/N: I Don't Own Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja

* * *

Chapter One: Kidnapped

* * *

Things could be going better for Theresa right now.

It started as a normal day at sea for her; she was only a day away from seeing her farther again at Port Royal, however her dreams of being reunited with her single parent where dashed when the ship that was escorting her spotted another ship heading toward them from the southwest at an alarming rate. The ship was a Man-O-War class that was made from black wood with blood red sails and a black flag with a symbol of a large red bird on it and while she had not seen the ship until now she had heard stories from the sailors about it during her trip: It was dreaded pirate ship known as The Tengu.

The Tengu was said to be home to a crew of the most evil group of pirates to have ever sailed the seas who showed no mercy to any unlucky vessel they set their unholy sights on and their captain was so wicked that the devil himself refused him to ever let him set foot in hell and cursed him to forever sail upon oceans blue tides.

Before Theresa knew it, the captain of her ship took her by the hand and rushed her into his quarters for safety as he and his men prepared for battle against the oncoming threat. The teenagers quickly hide herself in his wardrobe closet and prayed that the brave men that her farther had charged to protect her could fight off this band of cut-throats and continue on their path to Port Royal. Even within the closet, she could hear the sounds of cannon fire, the crack of muskets and the screams of men dying as swords pieced their hearts. After a few minutes of fighting, the sounds of battle had died down, making Theresa believe that the pirates had been defeated.

Suddenly, the doors to the closet where flung open and two pair of hands reached out and grabbed her, threw a black sack over her head and dragged out off of the ship before she had anytime to so much as call out for help (not that she'd probably get any). Now she was here-wherever here was, however judging from the voices she could hear around her, she was differently not among friends. She still had the sack over her head and was now on her knees, listening helplessly to all the cruel things they intended on doing with her.

"I say we make her walk the plank" one voice spoke up with a demented giggled

"That's what you say we do with every prisoner we take Julian!" a female voice scolded

"I say we keep the dress and use the girl for shark bait" another female voice said in a cooler tone

"Maybe we could hold her for ransom, she gotta be worth someone?" another male voice suggested "If nothing else, we can always sell her off as a whore in Tortuga"

"That's not a bad idea Howard" the first female voice complimented "But we better wait for the captain's word on what to do with her before we go off selling bed-wrenches to brothels"

"I am not a whore!" Theresa shouted in defiance through the sack

The crew fell silent when they heard their captive shouted at them. Theresa had no idea what made her speak out in front of her captors, but now it was out there and she couldn't take it back. Just then, one of the crewmen roughly yanked the sack off of her head to allow her see the men and women who had stolen her away and much to her shock, she found herself surrounded by pirates who where no older then she was.

"You best keep that pretty little mouth shut lass or I'll sow it shut!" the first girl warned darkly

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Theresa apologized in a panicked voice "Please d-don't hurt me!"

"I said shut up!" the red-head shouted in her face as she drew a knife from her pocket

"That's enough!" a new voiced commanded in a firm tone

The crew and Theresa looked upward toward the command deck to see a boy around the prisoner's age standing there. The boy was dressed in a red jacket with a black cape with crimson trim over it and a red hat with a black feather in it sat atop his head. He wore a pair of black boots with brown buckles on them and black pants. His left cheek had a scar on it and an eye-patch covered the hole where his right eye used to be. The teen had two pistols strapped to his sides as well as a cutlass with an ivory handle he kept tucked in his belt and finally he had raven sitting on his shoulder with beady red eyes that seemed to cut into the purple haired girl's very soul. Theresa didn't need to be told that this was The Tengu's infamous Captain Randy 'The Red' Cunningham.

The captain silently made his way down to where the rest of his crew where, making them all quickly move out of his way without making so much as eye-contact with them as he did. He walked up to the red-haired girl and held out his hand, making her wordlessly give up her knife and walk back into the crowd of villains, all the while having a look of shame on her face. The leader of the rouges then put the knife away in his jacket before kneeling down to Theresa's level and looked her dead in the eye with a harden gaze. Even though being face-to-face with arguably the most dangerous pirate since Blackbeard, a part of the young girl's mind couldn't help but admit that this boy was rather handsome despite the injuries he had sustained in his line of work, but her fear over shadowed her inner romantic.

"What's your name?" he asked a cold voice as his raven inspected her intently

"T-Theresa" she stuttered out in almost a terrified whisper "Theresa Fowler"

The captain raised an eyebrow in interest of her name while his crew suddenly began to break out in a flood of angry whispers as their eyes locked dead on the girl; they knew exactly who she was now. The captain raised his hand up, signaling for his crew to be silent, to which they did in an instant.

"Fowler eh?" he continued in a more causal tone "Your farther wouldn't happened to be Admiral John Fowler now would he?"

"Y-yes…" she answered in a defeated voice, knowing that this was probably the end for her

"I say she shoot her dead right here and now!" a short portly red-haired boy declared, making some of they other crewman cheer in agreement

"I'll decided what we do with her Howard, not you!" his leader sharply informed the hefty boy as his single eye glared daggers at him, making the heavyset boy quickly shut up

The young captain then turned his attention back to his prisoner. At this point Theresa was absolutely sure that the boy was going to whip out his pistol and blow her brains out right then and there, but instead he merely stood back up and did the last thing she thought he would do: hold out his hand to her.

"Well don't just sit there, come on, stand up" he told her in a slightly softer tone

With a tentative hand, she slowly reached out and carefully took hold of his hand. The young captain then pulled her up to her feet to allow her to stand up and face the crew, who where just as shocked as she was by their leader's actions.

"Boys, this here is our new shipmate" he announced to the other teens

"What?!" everyone including Theresa exclaimed in disbelief

"Miss Fowler here going to make a fine addition to our crew" he continued further "I want you to treat her as if she was one of us"

"You can't be serious captain!" the red haired girl spat in distaste "She's the daughter of-"

"I know who her farther is Heidi!" her leader cut her off "But that doesn't matter here, we are all equal on this ship"

He then turned to a young blond haired among the crowd of pirates and wordlessly made him come up to him with a gesture.

"This here is our cabin boy Bucky Miss Fowler" he introduced to their captive "He's going to show you the ins and outs of our daily lives. Bucky, be a good lad and show the young lady to her room will you?"

"Aye, aye captain!" the cabin boy happily replied with a salute before leading Theresa to the crew quarters

As the young girl was being lead away, she glanced back and watched the captain head back to his quarters. To her surprise, she saw a the door to his room open without him so much as touching it and close by itself once he entered. Theresa wanted to ask how that was possible, but she thought it best if she stayed quit for now.

* * *

"Well, here's your room" the cabin boy said to his new shipmate

The room in question was nothing more then a hammock made of old sheets that was tied to two posts along side several other hammocks that where the crews 'rooms'. For a good part of her life Theresa had slept in a large bed and private room back in her home in the English countryside, now in a blink of an eye she had been reduced to a shanghaied crewman.

"Oh I almost forgot" Bucky mentioned before he handed her some raggedy cloths "These will be your new cloths, that dress your wearing is only going to get in the way of your work"

"Work?" Theresa asked, clearly surprised by that word

"Well your apart of our crew now, that mean's you gotta take up some reasonability to keep everything sailing smoothly" he told her before chuckling lightly "heh-heh, pirate ship zing"

With that, he began to walk away, but he turned around one last time to say a last bit of information.

"As you may have guessed already, you farther isn't to popular among the crew" he began in a serious tone "So I suggest you watch your back or someone might put a knife in it"

After saying that, Bucky left the new crewmen to get herself situated. Once he was gone, Theresa climbed into her new bed and wept softly, wishing that this was all some sort of bad dream and that she was really in her bed with her farther watching over her as he always did.

* * *

Later that night in the captain's quarters, Randy was sitting sideways in a large wooden chair at his desk reading a map while his pet bird was perched at the top of the chair with only a few lanterns serving as the light in the room. His cape, jacket and hat where currently off his person and hanging on his coat rack in the corner of the room, leavening him in his bright red shirt-tailed vest with gold trim on it and pants and boots. As he quietly read to himself, he heard a furious banging on his door.

"Come in" he said in a calm voice

No sooner when he say that did his first mate Howard come barging into his room with a vexed look on his face. Along side the heavyset boy was his older sibling Heidi, who also hade an enraged look in her eyes.

"What are you up to?" his first mate demanded

"I'm up to a lot of things, your going to have to be specific" Randy answered, not looking away from his map

"Why do you really want that girl in our crew?" Heidi asked sharply, wanting to cut to the chase

"Heidi and I have been with you from the start, so you can at least tell us what your game is" her sibling continued "You damn well know that her farther is going to send the entire damn navy after us!"

The young captain looked away from his map and locked his eye on the older girl. He put the piece of paper down on his desk and stood up from his seat to face his two crewmen.

"If you really must know, she's bait" he told them "I want her farther to send his fleets after us, because I know exactly who he'll send to fetch his daughter first"

The brother and sister knew what he meant by that, he was hoping that the admiral would send the man who took the captain's eye among other things.

"So this is some grand revenge scheme then?" Heidi argued "You're willing to risk all our lives just to have a final show down with him again?

"I'm not the only one aboard this ship who holds a grudge against that bastard!" he shot back as he slammed his fist on the table, making the two teens jump "Or need I remind you what he's taken from you and your brother as well?"

"Look captain…Randy…" Howard spoke up again "Everyone on this ship is willing to follow you to the gates of hell, but please think about what you're doing first"

"Don't worry Howard, I always have the crew's best intentions first and foremost in mind" his captain assured

"What about the girl?" Heidi inquired "What do we do about her?"

"Like I said before, she's part of the crew now" the young pirate answered "Our issues are with her farther and his lapdog, not with her"

The captain the walked up to the siblings and narrowed his eye at them before speaking again.

"And I suggest you to remember that as well" he warned them "Now then, you are dismissed"

The two teens left upon given the order, once again leaving Randy alone his quarters with only his raven as the only company he had.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" he asked his pet, who cawed in response "I think you're right, we should get some sleep"

And with a snap of his fingers, every lantern in his room was snuffed out.


	2. The First Day At Sea

Chapter Two: The First Day At Sea

* * *

A cold splash of water was what awoke Theresa from her sleep; she looked to see none other the Bucky standing over her bedside with a now empty bucket in his hands. She had only been on this wicked ship for only a night and already she hated being here, she could only imagine the suffering she would endure during her stay among this crew of rouges.

"Rise and shine Theresa" he said with a joyful smile "Today is your first day of being part of our family"

"_More like being part of a madhouse_" Theresa grimly thought to herself

"I see you haven't changed into your new cloths yet" the cabin boy pointed out "You might wanna do that now before you get to work"

The admiral's daughter knew she couldn't talk her way out of not wearing the new clothing she was given, so she decided to just stick it out for now and change into new attire, besides it would be nice to get that rather tight corset she had on under her dress off of her person.

"Um, is there somewhere I can change in private?" she inquired

"Not really, no" Bucky answered "But don't worry, I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed in peace. Meet me on deck when you're ready"

"Shouldn't I take a bath first?" Theresa asked

"You already took it" the cabin boy said, referring to her wake up call a few moments ago

Having said that, the blonde haired pirate left the new recruit alone to change into her new uniform. The young girl quickly got changed into her new outfit, which was a white shirt and shoes with a dusty old purple jacket over it and a pair of brown shoes that had been clearly seen better days. She looked over to her purple dress and started to think about of all the horrid things the band of cut-throats would do with it and without giving it a second thought, she tossed it out of a nearby porthole. After doing away with her dress, she made her way out to the deck where Bucky was waiting for her.

"So Theresa, what kind of skills do you have?" he asked

"Well to be honest, I don't really have many skills to begin with" the captive girl replied truthfully "I've had servants take care of me all my life, but I do know how to sow and I've had some fencing training-if that helps at all"

"I would've put you to work as the ship's tailor, but Morgan already has that job filled" the blonde haired boy said

"Who's Morgan?" Theresa questioned

Just as the boy was about to answer, an arrow came sailing in between the two teens before striking the black wooden wall of the ship. The pair looked over to where the arrow was fired from to see a slightly older girl with reddish-brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail with a hunting bow in her hand and a pack full of arrows on her back walking toward their direction. The girl was dressed in a blue tank-top and a black dress that hung around her waste with brown sandals on feet.

"That would be her" Bucky said

The older girl silently walked in-between the two younger pirates and pulled her arrow out of the ship before putting back in her pack. She turned to look back at Bucky and Theresa with a gaze that was cold as steel that made them both cower before her.

"I wasn't aiming at you" she told them in a stoic tone before walking away

"Then what where you aiming at?" Theresa asked

The older pirate showed them both a small fly that was impaled on the very tip of the arrowhead before putting it away. She gave Theresa an icy glare before walking away, leaving the younger girl feeling a sense of dread.

"Morgan doesn't like using muskets or pistols, she prefers using arrows, but she's the best damn shot on this ship-maybe even the whole world" Bucky explained "She was trained by her mother who was a Seminole Indian how to use them before her farther who was a Spanish sailor took her away with him"

"How did she get here?" Theresa wondered out loud

"We all have our stories of we found our way to The Tengu, but we like to keep them to ourselves" the cabin boy said before getting back on track "Now let's see, what can we have you do…Ah-Ha! I know!"

Before Theresa knew it, Bucky had put a mop and bucket in her hands.

"Well don't just stand there, that deck isn't gonna clean itself!" the boy commanded "Chop, chop missy!"

So much to her chagrin, the admiral's daughter had become nothing more then a cleaning maid. While she did that, she watched as Bucky went off to the lower decks, more then likely to carry out his own chores for the day and leaving her alone to be surrounded by a good number of people who would love nothing more then to disembowel her with a smile on their face. As she swabbed the deck, she kept her eyes on the ship's crew that were currently on deck at the time, who either gave her a quick nasty look or paid her no mind at all and went about their business. It wasn't to long before Theresa's line of sight eventually found its way to the captain, who was currently steering his vessel across the sea.

She watched as the wind blew his cape off to the side, making it gracefully dance across the oceans breeze while he keep his single eye locked on the vast waters before him, almost never blinking at all. His raven was perched on his shoulder, ever moving an inch as it sat there. The morning sun cast a shadow around his person that made him both terrifying and magnificent to gaze upon, Theresa was so enamored by the young captain that she was wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and crashed right into the portly boy she had encountered yesterday.

"Watch it you idiot!" the pirate known as Howard snapped

"I-I'm sorry!" Theresa squeaked out

"Not yet your not" he growled before reaching for something in his vest

"Ahem…" the captain's said sharply from where he was "Shouldn't you be peeling potatoes right now Howard?"

The heavyset boy grumbled a few nasty words as he pulled his hand out of his vest and walked away from the girl.

"Thank you captain" she said as she bowed her head

The boy gave said nothing and continued on with looking out to the sea, but the girl had a sense that in a strange way it was his way of saying your welcome. Theresa made a mental note to stay in the young leader's line of sight as she continued to scrub the deck or else she may fall prey to one of the crewmen's wrath. It was at that time that Bucky had returned however this time he had a young girl with glasses on at his side. The girl had a flute that was strapped to her belt on one side and a pistol strapped to the other side.

"Ah there you are Theresa; right where I left you" he said before introducing the other girl "This is Flute Girl"

"Nice to meet you" Theresa greeted nicely, though not knowing if she would get a warm reception

"Same here" flute girl answered in a sweet tone

"Flute Girl's gonna be helping you on kitchen duty tonight" the cabin boy explained "I figured I'd introduce you two first"

"I might not be able to help, I don't know how to cook" the purple-haired girl admitted

"No worries, Flute Girl is our resident chief, you just need to be her extra hands" Bucky informed her "speaking of which you two better get started, it's almost time for lunch"

The admiral's daughter nodded acknowledgement before following the other girl down to the lower decks, however she failed to see the silent look between the cabin boy and the cook had between one another before descending down to the ship's lower levels.

* * *

As Theresa followed Flute Girl down into the lower decks, she suddenly a sense of fear creep her spine, as if her body was trying to warn her of some impending danger. Flute Girl made it done the steps first, who looked back up at Theresa who was suddenly frozen where she stood on the steps.

"Well come on, don't be shy" Flute Girl urged with a warm smile

Theresa smiled back, feeling as though her fears where simply holding her and began walk done the rest of the steps. Just as the admiral's daughter stepped off of the final step, a fist slammed into her left cheek, knocking her to the floor from the force of the impact. She looked up to see her attack was none other the Heidi who was alongside a few other crew members such as her brother, the boy with the big purple tog hat and young Asian girl, all of whom had a look of malice in their eyes. Standing among the group was Flute Girl, who looked down at her with such disdain.

"W-why are you doing this?" she choked out

"Your farther took my parents away from me" Flute Girl hissed "Think of this as payback"

"Enough talk, you know what to do" Heidi commanded "don't leave any bruises on her face or anywhere else the captain could see them"

Before she could even scream, Heidi stuffed a rag into the poor girl's mouth to prevent her from crying out for help. For the next eight agonizing minutes, Theresa was brutality beaten by the very people she was being forced to work with. Once they were finished with the purple-haired girl, they left her in beaten a bruised heap on the floor, walking away in a fit a laughter as they did. Once they where gone, Theresa's blurred vision came upon Bucky, who was currently looking down at her with pity for her on his face.

"Your living on a ship of wolves Theresa" he told in somber tone as he pulled the rag out of her mouth "You can either die a lamb or become a wolf and live"

After saying that, he walked away just as Theresa's vision blacked out from the amount of pain she was in.

* * *

John Fowler crumpled up the message he was just given before tossing it into the fire. The said message was given to him only minutes ago by one of his servants which informed him that the ship that was escorting his only child aboard was sunk to the oceans depths by the pirate ship The Tengu and her crew and while there had been no survivors after the attack, his daughter's body was never recovered among the dead.

"I'm so sorry sir, Theresa was such a wonderful young lady" his butler said sadly "it is a tragedy that this happened to her"

"I refuse to believe that my child is dead!" the admiral snapped in rage "Those savages must have taken her hostage for ransom!"

"But sir if that is true, you could not send help for her at this time" his servant reasoned "The fleet is already battling both the French and the Spanish for control over the island and who could possibly stand against The Tengu and those band of monsters?"

John Fowler knew of one man in his fleet that not only had experience with the Tengu's crew, but also its evil captain as well. Someone who clashed blades with the mysterious Randy 'The Red' Cunningham and made him turn tail and run away in past battles. If there was anyone in the world who had any chance of saving his daughter, it would be him.

"Get me Commodore Mcfist" the admiral ordered


End file.
